Guada Perez
by IAmGLR
Summary: Backstory to OC Guada Perez (a Puerto Rican soldier with a cyborg dog, Nataio.) Getting into Overwatch, the backstory Puerto Rico's relationship with Overwatch, and Guada's relationship with Gabriel Reyes.
1. Chapter 1

2064:

"Are you here?" Guada hit send on the text msg and waited for Gerard to reply.

"Calm down. We're bar hopping a bit, which is what took so long. We're coming in now."

"Are you sure he'll like me?"

"Are you sure you'll like him? I'm still weirded out you even asked for this."

"I'm still weirded out that you're basically pimping out your friend."

"I'm still weirded out that you basically asked me to pimp out my friend."

"I said hook me up, not 'tradesies for a date,' that was your idea. Don't try to get it twisted."

"True… We're here and at the bar btw."

"Who are you messaging? The fiance?" Gabriel asked looking Gerard's shoulder.

"A friend," Gerard said shrugging the man off of him, "Stop trying to see me and my wifey's sexts, ya perv."

"I can't help it, I need to see your buns in those nudes!" Gabriel laughed, "Please, I'm begging ya!"

"Most of the kids in here are Overwatch applicants," Ana said leaning back against the counter, "How cute, wait til they see what they're getting into."

"Yea, but not all of em," Gerard mused, patting Gabriel on the back, "Hope you memorized your files."

Gabriel shook his head looking around the room, "Honestly doubt these kids even know what they're signing up for anymore. War might be over, but they're probs not ready for all they're gonna see out there."

"You're never actually ready," Ana said as she shook her head looking around and smiling at a crowd of girls to their right.

"Looks like some latinx in the back there, gonna go check out the crowd?" Gerard suddenly pushed at Gabriel.

"I'm not picky, I don't just date latin people," Gabriel said as he stretched his arms and secretly watched the room to see who reacted to his flexed muscles.

"Trust me, you should go back there," Gerard urged.

Gabriel side eyed him.

"I'm just saying, I saw them as we were walking in, one of them was hot as hell. Body like a goddess, definitely your type… I'm just trying to help you out," he finished by sipping at his drink innocently.

"Sounds like maybe you regret putting a ring on it," Gabriel said as he slowly stepped in the direction Gerard had mentioned.

"Yep, that's definitely it. Do them for me, Gabe!" he shouted over the music as Gerard cut through the crowded club.

Guada laughed and tried not to spit out her drink. The music blared over the sound system, her friends were having a "shitty dance move" competition, and she sat at the table watching their drinks as they commanded their portion of the dance floor.

Blue, red and green lights blinked in random order, she pulled up her phone and checked into the camera. On the screen, she watched from Nataio's point of view as he sighed heavily from within the car where he waited. She knew he was fine, but it was second nature to the soldier for her to check on the dog's vitals.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you?" A deep voice came from beside her.

She closed her phone and looked up. Before her stood a tall, tan and gorgeous man, his brown hair pushed back and away from his face, slicked down in an odd way, but she didn't hate it.

She smiled and nodded, "Yea, sure, what's up?"

"I'd ask if I could buy you a drink, but you seem to have enough to require intervention," he joked waving at the table.

"Oh yea, I um… I'm trying to cut back, but it's not working," she said shrugging as her eyes darted amongst the different drinks,"I might need some help."

"It's a tough mission, but I'm willing to be your backup," he slid in beside her and lifted the bottle of patron, "Let's start with the worst offender."

"Oh well, help your fucking self," she chided.

He placed the bottle back down with a smile, "I'm actually fine, this stuff doesn't catch up to me right, I only ever drink for flavor."

"Oooooh, don't do that."

He laughed, "What I'm serious?!"

"No, don't do that weird macho thing where you're so tough alcohol doesn't hurt you. Booooo! Weak game, buddy, weak game."

He put his hands up, "Okay! OKAY! You got me."

In all honesty, alcohol really did have a hard time keeping up with his system. Ever since the super soldier program, it took so many shots of liquor that after the first few years it had lost it's entertainment.

"So, you out here as a soldier or…" Gabriel asked with a raised brow and smile.

Guada laughed to buy a smidge of time while she thought on her feet, "No, some of my friends are. They um, they're all in that whole thing. Ya know?"

Nataio was supposed to be here secretly, so, by connection, she also could not reveal herself to anyone until the time came. The Cyberus project was still touch-and-go after a major loss, and all things considered with how other nations felt about bots, the military still wanted to keep Nataio's presence out of Puerto Rico under wraps until after a successful mission with Overwatch.

"But not you? You're not a soldier?" he asked.

"No, definitely not. Just not for me, way too much work. I'm like super lazy, sooo lazy."

"Wow, I love it, that's so attractive. Really selling yourself."

"Thanks, you should watch me go, I could sleep all day and marathon shitty shows."

"At the same time?! Impressive."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Thank you very much, I try my best."

"If you're not a soldier, how'd you end up here with them?" he asked settling back into the seat.

"They came out, they invited me, I live around by."

"Around by?"

"Yep."

"Where?" he asked with a smirk.

"Around by," she repeated, "In a nice apartment, with good security, and a mean dog."

"Very defensive… I like it," he mocked in a friendly way.

"Yes, luckily there are a lot of nearby hotels, so it's not like I have to reveal where I live to anyone, at least not tonight," she eyed his face, looking over a few scars.

Gabriel caught the insinuation, adjusted his seating with a wider leg stance and putting his arm on top of the booth seat behind her.

"I love your hair, by the way, I don't know I just really love big curls like that."

"Thanks, I grew them myself."

"Oh yea, you made it all by yourself. What else?"

"This ass."

He leaned back as if looking the woman over and frowned with a nod, "Eso es lo que yo pensaba."

"De donde eres?"

"LA."

"Oooh, nice."

"You?"

"Puerto Rico."

"Nice country."

"Thanks… we made it ourselves."

He laughed hard with a large smile and shook his head, he still remembered, being present for that signing. The moment Puerto Rico had been declared free of omnic threats, it took the opportunity to gather up its soldiers and demand it's independence while the main states still fought wars amongst themselves. Smart move.

The US hadn't been too happy, especially since they had accepted so many people to come back and live under them as Puerto Rican citizens, away from US rule.

"I remember that ceremony. You must be very proud."

"All Puerto Ricans are proud."

"So are you duel, or just Puerto Rican?"

"Trying to figure out whether or not I'm supposed to be here," she purred as she sipped at her drink.

"Trying to figure out how old you are without asking."

"Hmm, very smart, I like it," she swallowed a heavy sip, "How old are you?"

He sighed, "Forty-Four."

"Mmmmm, a daddy, I like it."

He bit his lip hard, "Daddy?"

"Only if you're into that kind of thing, I could call you something else if you prefer."

"Nope, just surprised I didn't have to ask first."

"I'm a quick worker."

"Really? I thought you said you were lazy and sleepy?"

She shrugged, "I work quick so that I can get to sleep faster."

He clapped in reaction to her speed as they laughed together.

"Well, you're definitely at least somewhat cultural."

"Hmm?"

"That latin clap, when someone says something good, you give that one loud clap. I don't know, latin people we just have perfect timing on that one… is that weird? I mean, a lot of people who grew up in the states, you know, they lack a lot of roots to their culture. Or maybe it's not cultural, and I'm just weird."

He shrugged and relaxed back into the seat still smiling, "Yeah, I guess we have our own type of thing going… culturally."

"Most people call it gentrification," she sipped at her drink, "Gringo-ization, if you will."

He scrunched his brow, "Is this what qualifies for flirting where you're from? In your culture?"

"I like seeing how men handle being pushed," she picked something out of his hair.

"You didn't answer me about your age," he said straightforwardly looking across the room.

"You noticed."

"Was I not suppose to?"

"I also like men who pay attention," she shrugged and brushed a finger across the jewel stud on his ear.

He could see Amari nursing at a glass of brown liquor idly, she caught his eye and smirked at him while shaking her head. Gerard stepped up beside her and gave him a wink.

"Twenty-four."

"Twenty-fucking-four?!"

"Well, usually I just say twenty-four and save the fucking for later," She moved forward on her arms and kept strict eye contact.

He laughed through his teeth and looked up at her, her dark eyes shimmered in the light mischievously.

"You want to get out of here?" She brushed at the border between his short sleeve and his bare arms.

"I don't fuck on the first date, not that kind of girl," he joked as he chewed his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

She ran a finger along the collar of his shirt, "This wasn't a date."

He frowned as if in disgust and then nodded, "I know."

He slid out from around the table and offered her a hand. She messaged her friends a quick ping for safety just in case, he messaged Gerard telling them he'd be back soon.

"Gabriel, by the way," he said as she fit her slender but rough hands into his.

"Guada," she said with a laugh sliding out.

"You're welcome."

She squeezed his hand tightly and pulled it towards her as she leaned into him, "No, that's my name, and it doesn't mean thank you."

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"Apologize," the way she commanded it, the way her eyes half smiled and yet glared… he was on fire.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on," she laughed breaking the tension, "I don't want to keep my friends waiting."

They slipped out of the club and Gabriel lead her back to his car, a sleek black sedan with lots of room for his long legs. The space came in handy during situations like this.

He placed his hand firmly on the small of her back as he lead her along the sidewalk, "You usually this friendly to strangers?"

"Sometimes, but only the tall, dark ones," Guada replied and watched his smile grow, "You like having your ego stroked don't you."

"That and other things," he teased, and stopped at the blacked out door to the back of the car, "So, what's okay?"

Guada shrugged looking around, "I like my hair pulled, and I like biting, but nothing too hard, no marks, unless it's scratches on my ass, that's fine. Plus, if I say stop, you stop, or else I and my friends will kill you."

He nodded, "Understood. Same thing, no marks… well, faint scratches down my back are fine. Also," he leaned in and pulled her close, "Feel free to keep up with that Daddy shit."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, then stood on her toes and whispered back, "When you pull me in like that, do it like you're fucking starving."

His jeans got tighter then and Gabriel quickly opened the back of his car. He scanned the parking lot for a second and then ducked in as well.

Guada had pushed her back against the other side of the car and was already pulling down her panties.

Gabriel kneeled on the back seat of the car watching her, it'd been almost a year since the last time he'd had sex. Such little free time for agents, mixed with the fact that he refused to go out by himself made it harder. He mentally made a note to thank Gerard.

Guada gripped the panties in one hand and beckoned him closer, "You can touch you know."

He looked her over, "I know, I just like watching you."

She smiled playfully and opened her legs wider, her hand diving down to where he was watching, "What else?"

Gabriel laughed, and lowered himself slowly settling between her legs, "May I?"

He watched her chest rise up slowly, their eyes locked on each other. The way he looked up to her from between her legs made her juices flow.

"Yes." When she spoke it was heavy with heat, and Gabe knew his windows would be fogged before the session was anywhere near over.

"Yes, what?" he urged, pulling on her thighs tightly and bringing her body further into a lying position.

She smiled then, all of her pearly whites showing, her eyes closing from the laughter, "Yes, daddy."

Gabriel lowered his face to her crotch, his tongue traced her entrance, and then flicked against her clit.

He felt her fingers reach into his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp.

His licks became longer and deeper. Soon he was sucking on her and she was releasing deep moans while his fingers dug into her ass cheeks.

Guada tapped at his right hand and pushed it towards her center. He picked up on her message quickly and pushed a finger into her. As she moaned more, he slipped a second.

She was arching her back and her legs were tensing around his head. Gabriel could tell she was on the verge.

"Yes, right there, daddy… please. Please, Papi, aye!" she whimpered the words, and Gabriel could tell she was holding back in an attempt to keep some silence.

With the hand he had been using to hold her thigh, he reached down quickly to adjust his cock that was throbbing madly in his pants. Then quickly set back to finishing his work.

Within the minute Guada was pushing herself into his face. By the way her leg muscles twitched and she had buried her face into the crook of her elbow to yell, Gabriel knew he had succeeded.

Guada was breathing heavy and evenly, she pulled herself up weakly, her eyes still closed from ecstasy. Gabriel sat up and wiped at his face with the back of his wrist and smiled watching her try to recover.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, what?"

She smiled her eyes still closed and it made him laugh.

"Yes, Daddy."

He watched her adjust herself onto her knees on the car's leather seats. Guada took his hand delicately into hers and then sucked at the fingers he had used on her.

He grunted, "Talk about ego."

She laughed, "What can I say? It's a good flavor."

"I can atest to that."

He beckoned her over, and she moved her face over his lap. He pushed her shoulders up and shook his head, "I'm good, just… wanna get to that biting."

Her lips curled in a dreamy manner, as she adjusted to lay across his lap, her hands on either side of him as she licked at his neck."

Gabriel crept his hand up her side and then against her neck, holding her firmly but not tightly. His lips trailed her throat before he stopped by the side and chewed the skin there.

"That okay?"

"Yea," she sighed into his ear.

His other hand reached beneath her dress and squeezed at her skin. The nails dug into her flesh. He dared to chew stronger and she placed both her hands on his shoulders.

He felt her push against him with her hands and pulled back then, "You okay?"

"Just like giving resistance, I'll stop if that's weird to you?" she laughed nervously.

As his face curled into a cruel smirk she reflected the face at him with her own.

Then they were all over each other. Pushing and pulling, scratching and biting. He enjoyed when she would yelp, and she liked it when he growled into her skin.

Grinding against each other, his jeans a barrier. The kind of masochistic denial that he enjoyed.

As he flipped her onto the seat, pinning her beneath his body, he stopped and kissed at the top of her breast, "Your friends are gonna be waiting for you."

She took a hand and pulled him up by the chin, "I can hang out with them whenever I want. You? This is a novelty.'

He rubbed the outline of his cock against her clit and took pleasure in how her head tilted back.

"Daddy," she sighed as she arched into him.

"Come on, we can do this again some other time."

She rolled her eyes, and looked around the car. The windows were fogged, but the blacked out screen didn't give that away too clearly.

"Okay old man, I'll get to bed then," she whined as she searched along the floor for her underwear.

He sat back then and rubbed his hand against his outline watching her redress.

"No pressure, but I really wish I had at least gotten to see it," she said as she pulled her underwear up to her waist.

"I'm not easily pressured, so don't worry about me," he rubbed at his face with his free hand, "But, umm… there's definitely always next time."

Guada's brow raised, "Oh, honey… Daddy, are you sure we can really have a next time?" she asked cooley looking into his rearview mirror and fixing at her hair.

Gabriel shrugged, "Only if you want to."

She looked him over with a smile, "Yea… I guess I do. I like a fun secret."

He walked her back then, gave her his phone number and took hers in echange, but expected that to be the last of it.

At least it had been fun while it lasted, and Gabriel certainly had new things to keep him busy when he was lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Guada buckled the uniform around Nataio's chest and waist. She rubbed her face against his, ran her fingers along the dog's ears.

"You ready, baby boy," she whispered as he lapped at her face, "Let's see how long it takes for us to get sent back home."

Puerto Rico had sent them in to audition for Overwatch.

The Super Soldier program had had 300 subjects, twenty-five who came from the island. Not an insignificant portion of the entire testing group. More importantly, to Guada, Puerto Rico had been the location of animal testing for cyborg animal warfare, animal super soldiers.

A program that Puerto Rico took full control of when it became its own country. They had had to revamp the program, and, no longer constrained by the USA military, they had welcomed geneticists into their labs that other countries had turned their backs on.

Of the entire animal program, ten of them were dogs. A super bred fighting team, that had been augmented at the age of one year to be stronger, faster and hardier than the regular war dog.

Looking into the pup's eyes now, she imagined what he was thinking. She remembered how scared he was before the cyborg surgery, how different he felt upon being returned. More… serious?

Panting was less common and more for the show, he accepted his strict diet, and was less responsive to her emotional state. Nataio still behaved as if he was a trauma dog, but… lacking somehow?

Guada hadn't been top of the group, but that was alright because neither was her pup. By all comparisons to their counterparts, Guada and Nataio were middle of the road.

That didn't matter, because Nataio and Guada were the last of their kind.

Puerto Rico had stepped out if lane. Attempted to assist a foreign country. Guada didn't have the information on who or where, at the time she had been waiting, exhausted inside of the vet's office. Some kind of infection in Nataio's system had appeared overnight according to the animal welfare team.

Guada stood, brushed off the memory, lead Nataio to the door and grabbed her cap.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed.

Morrison held the files in hand, Lacroix walked ahead of him as they strolled amongst the military personnel from Puerto Rico.

"As requested, I brought back their very best."

"I can't help but notice that out of 40 of these _best_ soldiers, half of them were super soldiers created by the US military," Morrison commented sarcastically.

Gerard smirked and called on one of the soldiers randomly, "Soldier… 17, what do you have to say about that."

"This soldier has a name, sir."

Gerard stepped up to them and read their tag, "Soldier William Correa, yes?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"What do you have to say about your part in the US military study."

"In all fairness sir, it's not Puerto Rico's fault you targeted their people for scientific study in the first wave of soldiers," he turned towards Morrison and looked him over, "Sir."

Morrison jotted down a note, "And not exactly the most respectful."

Correra smiled.

"The Puerto Ricans cleared their soldiers to decide for themselves about Overwatch. You're just as much applying for them as they are for you, Morrison," Gerard shook the Correa's hand firmly.

Morrison glared from over his paperwork.

"There's supposed to be 40 here, and one is missing."

"She's not, the issue is that she's classified, well more classified. Puerto Rico's pièce de résistance. The reason we're meeting indoors with limited people."

He waved his hand, a man in the small crowd yelled something in Spanish, and a door to the side of the hall opened. A young woman marched out, in step with her a dog that seemed part german shepherd, part Doberman, and part omnic.

The dog wore boots over its metal paws. The uniform pattern matching with its leader.

The 29 other soldiers began to applaud almost as if on cue upon their entrance. Morrison resisted rolling his eyes.

"And who's this," he asked over the clapping.

Lacroix put his hand in the air, "This is Guada Perez," the woman bowed her head, Gerard gestured over to the dog then, "More importantly, this is one of Puerto Rico's very own super soldiers, Soldier 299."

"This soldier has a name, Sir," Guada interrupted

"Of course he does," Morrison said as he put his hands down, cupped in front of him looking the two of over.

"His name is Nataio. The word is of Taino origin, Taino natives being the original islanders who were killed by colonization. Our nation looked to honor them in our program.

Nataio means brother."

Another set of applause.

"And what does Nataio do?" Morrison asked over the applause, "Why is there only one of him here?"

"That information is classified," a sharp voice rang from behind him.

It was a woman in the last row, reddish-brown hair.

"What's your name, soldier," he called to the back of the room.

"Alma Vega, and it's my job to assert that all information on our personnel that isn't in the paperwork in front of you is classified until proven trustworthy… sir."

"I thought these files felt a bit light," Morrison flipped through the paperwork until he found Vega's, added a note, then walked back to Gerard, "Did you bring me back Overwatch applicants or a kindergarten class."

"It's in the country's slogan, Jack, 'We do what we want,'" he smiled looking them over, "You sent me to bring you back their best, and I brought them."

Jack handed off the files to one of the other overwatch agents standing nearby, "Start the one-on-one interviews, _without_ Lacroix," he said pointedly.

He turned to look Guada and Nataio over again, "And someone set up a course for that dog."

"He doesn't go anywhere without me," Guada asserted before adding a belated, "Sir."

Jack stared into her eyes before turning away shaking his head.

The back doors opened again, Reyes walked in with Amari by his side.

"So these are the new recruits?" he asked as they were both handed copies of the paperwork.

"For your consideration," Gerard stated with a flair.

"We need more medical personnel, so hopefully they stand up to quality," Ana Amari said as she flipped through, "I feel I'm missing half my packet. Why does each soldier have barely a sheet of information?"

"Apparently it's all _classified_ ," Morrison gruffed walking past the pair.

"This should be fun," Reyes sighed.

"You're not dismissed, but you are welcome to get snacks, relieve yourself or whatever you will. We'll be reviewing you each individually in about an hour," Lacroix spoke

"Half an hour," Morrison yelled from the hallway.

"In a half hour," Lacroix repeated.

The soldiers relaxed, many of them strolled out of the meeting hall, but a few of them seemed to cluster upfront. Reyes raised an eyebrow.

Amari smirked at Lacroix, "You're a dog," she said to him simply.

He tried not to laugh, "What can I say, when a friend has an itch. You scratch it."

"What are you two on about?" Reyes asked with his hands on his waist.

The two tried not to laugh.

Reyes rolled his eyes stepping towards the small crowd, "Soldiers, of those of you left here… since there's barely anything in your paperwork. If you have special talents, feel free to see me and name them."

The crowd parted and formed lines and there she was at its center. No curls this time, just two braids pulled back into buns on either side of her head.

Reyes felt his mouth go dry. Her lips parted a bit, but eventually, she sucked them in and worked hard not to smile. He looked over the dog by her side.

"At ease," was all he said as he turned his back to them and left.

They had set a clipboard of lined paper on the table. Guada had taken to taking sheets off of it to make balls she could use to throw and play catch with Nataio. She couldn't imagine having to sit like this without him.

Nataio was in the middle of dancing for her when an older woman and Morrison walked in.

"This is Captain Amari, she'll be reviewing for potential in medical," Jack Morrison spoke short and to the point as they all settled down.

"I'm going to begin honestly, Puerto Ricans betrayed the USA, we as Overwatch have no reason to believe you won't do the same. Convince us otherwise."

Guada pulled the dog's front paws up to her lap, "With all due respect, Captain Morrison, the USA has spent over a century abusing Puerto Rico, it wasn't a betrayal, it was self-preservation."

"USA needed you most of all, and you left, convince me that you will provide life-saving care to the world without stopping to _self-preserve,_ as you put it."

"If the people you expect me to save start trying to kill me, I will self-preserve without guilt, sir."

"Not entirely a bad decision," Amari noted as she wrote on the files in front of her, "Your dog, he provides medical care?"

"Yes, ma'am, he does."

"Explain his process."

"He moves very quickly ma'am, our MWDs were bred and worked on to be the fastest on the map. He doesn't carry the materials on his person, but he does grab medical supply and bring them to the team in better time than any human. Medical supply is dispensed as quickly as human hands can work it.."

"And what about you?"

"What about me ma'am?"

"What makes you special, soldier?" Morrison sat back with one leg crossed over the other.

"My name is Guada Perez, sir."

"Then tell us, Perez, what makes you special."

"I'm his handler sir. No one else can order Nataio what to do unless I die. In which case he goes to whomever I've named my second."

"And who's your second?" Amari asked.

"That's classified, ma'am."

"Do you have any tracks? Stats? Records?" he was getting flustered.

"Where is Reyes?" Jack asked looking at the mirror behind Guada, "He should be in here."

"He'll interview her separate from you, Morrison. He knew you had a bit of a bias…"

"I don't have a bias," Morrison sighed as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You seem, like, _really_ biased… sir," Guada made a sarcastic face and smiled.

Jack stared at the woman, her hair wasn't even up to code, this entire thing felt like a joke, "I'm done. You and Reyes can pick at this one, I don't need her on my teams."

Amari raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Bye," Guada said to the closing door before leaning in, "Is he always that stiff?"

"Yes," Amari sigh.

"Are you always so patient?" Guada asked with a soft smile.

Amari smiled and looked up at an angle, "Usually."

"How long have you worked here?"

"From the start."

"Amazing."

"Gerard told me about you. Far as I'm concerned, you're hired."

"Gerard technically wasn't suppose to tell you anything."

"And you, technically aren't supposed to have relationships with higher-ups," she leaned back with her fingers laced, "I saw you at the bar last night."

She watched Guada look over her shoulder quickly, "Don't worry, there's not actually anyone back there, we've no reason to document this.

Far as the world is concerned, Puerto Rico isn't even interviewing."

"Has he said anything about me?" Guada shifted in her seat and struggled to keep a line of sight as Nataio climbed into her lap.

"He keeps to himself."

"That's not what I remember," Guada said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't mistake me for Gerard," Amari organized the papers in front of her, "I can keep secrets, I know what that's like, but I'm not your friend. Besides," she waved the paper in the air, "I hardly know you."

They both laughed.

The door opened then, the man from two nights ago walked in.

"Amari," he said as a greeting.

"Reyes," she said simply in returned with a smirk.

"Perez?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yep, hi!" Guada said casually with a sassy wave her hand.

Nataio stepped off her lap and looked him over quickly with a tilted head before laying by Guada's side.

"She's a shoo-in, we need someone to carry extra medical equipment. The dog is perfect," Amari chimed, "Only so much you can ask someone to carry out into the field."

"Aren't you like, one of the world's best snipers, what are you doing see over medical?" Guada asked pulling a leg up beneath her and leaning across the table.

"I ask myself that, all the time," Amari rubbed her eyes, "But when you're watching over nearly an entire field of people, you start becoming the shot caller for where medical needs to go."

"Why not, like… the _big_ shot caller?"

"Things don't always make sense around here," Reyes sighed as he placed a hand on Amari's shoulder.

"Oh shut up, I had to watch you strut around this place too," Amari waved his hand off her shoulder.

"Yea, about that, what are you still doing here after they fucking shafted you," Guada tilted her head and with an open smile, and she licked at her canines.

Gabriel smiled stiffly, "Mind your business kid."

"These interviews are incredibly casual," Ana wrote down notes on her paper, "How fast does the dog run?"

"Oh, he runs super fast, like really really."

"You mean _fast_ -fast?" Gabriel mocked

"Like, _confidential_ fast," Guada shot back with a sarcasm heavy with cockiness, "And let's be honest, this can't be any more casual than when y'all magically hired that one outlaw for Overwatch. How did that even happen? He was like only a baby, super suspect if you ask me."

"There's literally no point to this," Amari stood laughing, "You're already hired, I don't care anymore."

She shook her head with an exhausted smile as she grabbed up her things and walked out of the room.

Guada stared at the door after Amari left, "That is the sound of a non-man who has had to deal with cis men all her fucking life… and is done."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked at the empty sheets scattered on the table and the balls of paper around the room, "Your dog is ridiculously quiet."

"He speaks only when spoken to," She folded her hands together.

"Really? That seems unnerving and can't be healthy."

"No, not really," As she sucked in her bottom lip to chew on it, the dog inched closer, she spoke through her teeth, "He's just incredibly professional."

"As professional as you? What with lying to future higher-ups?" He sat in the chair with an arm hanging off the back, one of his long legs casually laying out as he angled himself towards her and the dog.

"I mean, let's not get upset here, I was only doing my job… My very existence in this country is like, not even a thing as far as everyone else is concerned. So like, you're not the only one who's being lied to."

"Lying is a terrible way to start a relationship, but I agree, we could use the dog on the field, especially on my team."

"First of all, we are not in a relationship, it was just a thing, didn't even have sex, like, wow, slow down, and second of all, yea, I know you guys want me on your team. Just have to figure out if I want to be on yours."

Gabriel's eyes widened with annoyance as he nodded along to her statements, "I meant the working relationship, where I will basically be your boss, but, sure, kid."

Guada turned red, "Well fuck."

Gabriel didn't know what to say then, he tapped the papers on the desk, "You've made this incredibly harder on yourself, ya know that."

"If it's any consolation, I'll let you in a secret," she leaned across the table, "We were 'given permission' to be rude as we want to y'all. Puerto Rico really doesn't care about US soldiers for shit, and Morrison was a royal fuck up choice… if you ask us, anyway."

He tried not to smirk, "Interesting."

"Yea… interesting." she smiled then, "You have no idea how much we thought of you."

He perked his eyebrow, pretending to read over the sheet, "Oh yeah?"

"Yea, you who stayed behind when so many Latin Americans left. You who lead the charge for Overwatch. You handed them so much of your life. We were in awe of you, _Commander_ Reyes."

He could feel his adrenaline rise slightly as he made eye contact with her then but he kept his cool.

"Why did you stay? Why didn't you respond to Puerto Rico's open call?" she sighed.

"It was my job. I was good at it."

She rested her face into her hand, then only absentmindedly petting her dog, "I'm sure you're good at a lot of things, throwing your life on the line isn't what you were born to do."

"We're not here to talk about my job," He tapped the papers onto the table as if to announce the end of the discussion.

"I asked Gerard to set us up, you know. When I met with him in Puerto Rico. After a few drinks, we were laughing. I begged him to introduce us."

"Wait, Gerard, _knew_."

Her eyebrows raised and her smile widened, "Oops."

Gabriel shook his head and rubbed at his thick eyebrows, "Yep, anyway, how fast can he go."

"I know I said it was confidential, like, you're not gonna embarrass me into telling you his top speed."

"How much can he carry?" Gabriel picked up a pen and flicked it around his fingers.

"Confidential."

"How old is the dog?"

"Confidential," she said, and the dog pushed his head into her lap.

"What's you're shooting score?"

"Confidential."

"How old are you?"

"Confidential."

He stood and leaned in then, "You said you were 24."

Her face took on a warmth then, "Oh shit."

"Yea, oh shit." He rolled up the papers in his hands, "I'm done here. We'll see you at the dog's field."

"Wait, no, I'm not done yet."

"I am."

"Oh okay, cool, bye," her voice held obvious annoyance, Nataio seemed to react to that and perked up to bark at Gabriel, "But let's not forget, I'm interviewing Overwatch as well, Puerto Rico isn't just gonna hand over its manpower for nothing."

"Very professional," Gabriel said turning and staring at the dog.

"Trust me, he knows what he's doing. Sit," she stood then keeping eye contact and her demeanor took on a suddenly serious tone, "Commander Gabriel, I'd hate to remind you that Overwatch is _painfully_ understaffed and as much as other countries laud Overwatch, they hesitate to send you more troops, doing so only to gain some kind of protection.

They risk losing good men. Troops who can't give them open communication, troops that might die, and, something the USA knows all too well, troops that cost them money to train and create, money they'll never get back."

"This isn't the US Army." Gabriel crossed his arms and met her eyes with certainty.

"Could have fooled me, two of its top commanders are US military super soldiers. It's third just so happens to hail from one of its allies in the Middle East, and it's fourth from a ridiculously racist country, and, again, a good friend, France."

"Gerard is a good man," Gabriel said as he walked back to the table to sit.

"I never said he wasn't. I'm saying it's suspect how Overwatch just happens to reflect US's interests."

"I promise you, it's not like that."

"Okay. I trust you," she shrugged and hovered by her seat, the dog sitting by her side peacefully once more.

He squinted at her and moved back to his seat.

"I trust you because you're a brown latin who stayed when he didn't have to; because you use to be the lead commander... until you got shafted for the position and it got handed off to a white boy," she laughed, "God, does it get any more American than that?!"

"Why is that so pivotal to you?"

"Why not to you? You don't see how they used you?" Her voice took on an accent as she worked herself up, "The way they used all of us? Tested on Puerto Ricans as a pre-alpha, kept it hush-hush until the all clear then moved on to stolen immigrant Mexican-American children who joined the military in hopes for full citizenship, aka, _you,"_ She tilted her head and squinted, "That doesn't upset you?"

"I didn't say that," he stared at his hands, "US has a terrible history, I agree, and I have my issues with it, but… this is now and we need to work on keeping the world safe."

Her features softened then, "You really are a hero."

"You're just a baby, you talk about it like you were there."

"Todos para uno," she said and finally sat down, "We know a lot about you, Gabriel, we think you're an amazing inspiration."

"You all seem hyped up on anti-USA propaganda."

"Sorry, were we supposed to be hyped up on Overwatch Prop instead? Anti-omnic and robotics tech prop perhaps?"

"I suppose not," he snickered, "What is it that you all need before you're willing to join us?"

"You have to honor the word to protect Puerto Rico, including from the USA. No favorites."

"And you'll all join? Because from the sounds of it, I want you all working under me."

"No promises, but," she leaned in across the table, "I'd be more than happy to work _under_ you."

He smiled with hooded eyes and laced his hands together in front of him, "That's against the rules."

"That's against the rules? You mean like Blackwatch?"

He leaned away eyeing her, "Gerard?"

"He trusted me."

"What a fool."

She sat on the table and patted her lap which the dog then stood into, "Don't worry, we're both very good boys."

"That's not what you said the other night," he gathered up his papers, and wrote down a note, "You also gave me a fake phone number."

"Okay, so he's a good boy, and I'm a very chaotic neutral."

He smirked then and he scratched his head, "It's gonna be a long six months."

There was a knock at the door, Gabriel ushered them in as Guada sat back into her seat.

"Jesse McCree, meet your potential new medical, Guada Perez."

"Hi!" Guada said with cheer.

The young man tipped his hat in her direction, "My lady, uh... Reyes they sent me to tell you the field was set up, I assume this is why."

Guada smirked as Jesse eyed Nataio over while they stood to leave, "Don't worry about him, he doesn't bite as harsh as I do."

They drove out in covered vehicles for a while. Guada held onto Nataio tightly, across from her Morrison held onto a clipboard purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Such a beautiful drive," Guada attempted at conversation.

Morrison nodded, "Yes," and continued in silence.

The "field" was actually a large warehouse.

Stepping out of the vehicle Guada was met by Gerard, Amari and Gabriel stepping out of their own vehicle.

"The warehouse has the scent of 3 different bomb types," Gerard explained, he looked down at Nataio, "It's your job to find them."

"This isn't what he's supposed to be here for, Lacroix," Guada sighed.

"Humor them," he said and patted her on the back.

Guada got down on one knee and unhooked Nataio's leash. Her words came out fast, as if in a language they didn't understand.

The dog shook his coat, then tried to offer Guada his paw. Guada took the heavy metal paw then kissed the dog's forehead.

"Is this all part of it," Morrison asked writing notes.

Guada rolled her eyes as she moved over to the warehouse door. The dog was eager and slipped in. Guada shut the door after him.

"How do you keep track of his marks?" Ana Amari asked as she held her clipboard at her waist, clearly already done with the proceedings.

Guada pulled a small device out her pocket, it looked like half a pair of glasses. She placed it on, clipping it to her ear.

A screen appeared in front of her right eye. She watched as the dog maneuvered through the warehouse.

He hovered at a box, the screen lit it up red.

"In the 3rd room, 5th row of boxes, the one in the middle."

The dog had already moved on, within a handful of minutes he had located two more, and as he ran into the very back of the building he located another.

Guada squinted at Gerard, "Who snuck in the 4th box?"

Morrison nodded his head, "It was me."

"Nice," Guada sighed tapping at her glasses, "Next?"

They had Nataio attack a man in a protective bodysuit, Amari was clearly impressed by his strength and capabilities. They had him crawl through a course. They tested how he responded to others giving commands (he didn't.) They measured his capabilities to find Guada after separation, and she reassured them that had he not been on normal dog speed, it would have not taken so long.

"How fast can he go?" Morrison asked.

"I'm still not at liberty to say sir," Guada pulled out a pair of gloves.

Nataio jumped into her arms and she loved on him sweetly while she tried to regain her balance.

"We need to see it at least," Amari suggested seeing the frustration in Morrison's face, "Even if it's not top speed, if you could show us that he goes faster than our regular working dogs, it would greatly help."

Guada stared at Morrison who simply stared back, they both had a look that smoldered with disdain.

"Fine," she finally said after a while, "Gather up some men."

"I don't wanna waste any more time on this, what do you need us to do," Morrison set his pad down on top of his vehicle.

"You're gonna need more bodysuits," she warned.

After a few minutes, the few dog handling personnel present were spread out across a field in coverage gear.

"You ready boy?" Guada scratched him behind the ear, "Round em up! Naca'n!"

Nataio was off in a flash. Within seconds the men in the suits were slowly finding themselves being moved inch by inch towards the center of the field.

Guada ran into the middle of it, she watched as the men struggled to stand in the whirlwind of Nataio's movements. He'd systematically pull each a bit towards the center than move on to the next.

The air was filled with the menacing sound of his barking. It was hard to distinguish what was an echo and what was just yet another bark.

Within seconds Nataio had the men in a circle around Guada. The radius couldn't have been more than twenty meters.

"To me, Nataio," Guada commanded. "Now, one of you try to run."

One of the personnel lifted itself from the ground and struggled against the weight of the suit to get away.

"Pursue!"

Nataio was off. He caught the man by the leg and began to tug heavily against his strength. Slowly he dragged the man back towards Guada who walked to meet them.

"Leave it," she commanded, and Nataio released him.

The man stood back up, and lifted off his helmet, he spoke with a southern drawl "Geezus."

"Sorry, McCree," Guada smiled as she offered him a hand.

"Thought I was gonna lose my leg too," he laughed as he took it to stand.

He began to shrug it off as the commanders walked up to them. The other personnel were dismissed as Gabriel patted McCree on the shoulder.

"Well, I like her," Gabriel said.

"Me too, say… That dog wouldn't happen to know how to wrestle up cattle would he?" McCree joked.

"My vote is on the dog as well," Amari said with a smile.

Gerard, who had been laughing and clapping at the scene joined in, "She's had my vote since I first met her."

"Then it doesn't matter what I think," Morrison handed his papers to Amari, "We don't have half the information we regularly require. For all we know that dog is full of malware ready to hack into the Overwatch database, but sure… she's in."

He turned his back to them and stormed off.

"He is literally like the biggest brat I have ever met," Guada said.

"You should see how he gets when a date turns him down," Amari jeered as she watched him walk away.

"If you think he's a brat, wait until you actually have a conversation with Jesse, here," Gabriel teased roughing the man's hair.

"Hey," he tried to pat down his hair, "My lady, I promise you I ain't no bother."

Guada grimaced, "Oh, I doubt that, but you're still pretty cute."

"We have other hires to interview later in the year, high hopes for more medical, so, Gabriel, if you need her," Ana said closing the folders in her hands and trying to organize them.

"I can find some uses," Gabriel licked his teeth as he looked off into the distance, "Definitely could use someone like her."

Guada smiled and tried not to look directly at him, but instead pretended to be busy cuddling Nataio who stood on his hind legs licking at her face, "So when do I get a cool jacket? Does it have to be blue and white? Like, I'm down, but… ya know."

"Field training first, then we can talk about all that," Gerard stepped in.

"Blackwatch doesn't wear white and blue anyway," Gabriel said.

"So that's that then, Guada Perez is a Blackwatch agent." Gerard put his hand out to shake Guada's hand.

"Mind yourself, Gerard," Guada and him looked into each other's eyes with raised eyebrows and tight smiles.

"Anyway, what about the rest of my troops?" Guada asked stepping back from her dog who landed with a thud.

"Your troops?" Gerard asked with a mock-confused looked taking his hand back.

Guada simply replied with a shrug.

"I'll take those too, we need more personnel," Gabriel flipped through the pages in his folders rapidly.

"I suppose it is a perfect fit," Gerard said with a giant grin, "What better way to empower our invisible arm than with a group of people who do not wish to be associated with working with the US anyway? Who could have possibly planned such a perfect arrangement."


End file.
